The baby Doll's Doll
by namegyu23
Summary: Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan melepaskan Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin adalah Miliknya, sekalipun itu berarti dia sang Tuan Muda harus menjadi 'Doll' untuk Pelayannya yang masih bocah itu, Si Boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin. /panggil namaku agar aku tau kau masih bersamaku/Ye, Saya akan selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun/ KyuMin BL!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Baby Doll's Doll**_

_**Namegyu23 Present**_

_**Catagory:**_

_**Kyumin. BL/BoyxBoy. master**_**!****Kyu posessive****!****Kyu Pedo****!****Kyu Innocent****!****Min lil Angst**

_**Cast:**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun as Tuan Muda Cho**_

_**Lee Sungmin as Minnie/ Lee Sungmin the Baby Doll**_

_**Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk/Pelayan Lee as Sungmin's mother**_

_**Lee Kangin as Sungmin's Father in law**_

_**Kim Yesung as Snipper of Cho Family/Sungmin Teacher**_

_**Summary:**_

**Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan melepaskan Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin adalah Miliknya, sekalipun itu berarti dia sang Tuan Muda harus menjadi 'Doll' untuk Pelayannya yang masih bocah itu, Si Boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin. /panggil namaku agar aku tau kau masih bersamaku/Ye, Saya akan selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun/ Warning!BoysLove KyuMin. Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

_**16:42. **_**06 november 2009, Kediaman Lee, ruang latihan**

Kyuhyun memandang datar beberapa namja dan yeoja yang sedang berlatih pedang dihadapannya "apa aku harus melihat ini?" tanyanya malas

"tuan muda diperbolehkan memilih pengawal berikutnya saat saya sudah tidak aktif"

"mana aku tau yang mana yang bagus, Lee ahjumma" sahut Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tersenyum, Kyuhyun biasa memanggilnya Leeteuk atau Park jungsoo –nama aslinya sebelum menikah lagi-. Tuan mudanya itu pasti bosan disini

"itu..." gumam Kyuhyun membuat leeteuk memandang objek yang dipandang Kyuhyun

"Lee Sungmin. Dia putra saya, Tuan muda" terang Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun memperhatikan sesosok namja mungil yang sedang berceloteh pada namja tua pengasah pisau

'_Kenapa harus diasah terus sih? Buat saja yang baru'_

'_ahjussi, ajari aku bermain dengan benda-benda itu dong'_

'_ahjussi~ jangan mengacuhkanku~'_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Sungmin, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis untuk sepersekian detik

"aku mau dia..."

"eh, tapi..."

"Leeteuk" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun datar bersiap menerima perintah

"ajari aku memakai pistol, saat kau harus pergi, jadikan dia milikku"

"_Ye, Doryronim_"

_Aku akan membuatmu menepati janjimu, Lee Sungmin._

.

_Hidup adalah bagaimana kau bisa berdiri tegak_

_Hidup adalah bagaimana mereka menunduk atas dirimu_

_Hidup adalah bagaimana geme__tar mereka atas suaramu_

_Hidup yang sebenarnya adalah saat aku memandangmu_

—_Cho Kyuhyun_

_**17:03. 19 Juli 20**__**11**__**, Mansion Cho**_

"apa tuan medadak bisu?"

_Suara itu... sua__ra tenor yang lancang itu—_

_Sudah lama sekali _

"_Jesonghamnida_ tuan, jika anda tak bisa menjaga sikap, silahkan keluar dari mansion ini" _namja_ berumur enam belas tahun itu tetap bergeming ditempatnya, memandang iritasi tangan pelayan yang masih betah dalam posisi tersungkur sambil memegang bahu si _namja_ kecil berseragam pelayan tinggi keluarga Cho.

—_bagaimana bisa sampah itu begitu lancang menempel di miliknya_

Miliknya, eoh?

_Tentu saja. Sejak saat itu. Dia adalah miliknya._

"siapa kau?" tanya-nya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Tertunjuk untuk pelayan –yang ia bersumpah tak akan menjadi pelayannya lagi- "Lee Sungmin, Anak pelayan Lee"

"aku tak bicara padamu" ujarnya tak bisa mengabaikan suara bocah itu "berani sekali kau tiduran di lantai rumahku. Orang asing"

Tubuh pelayan itu menegang. Jemarinya yang tadi meremas bahu si _namja_ kecil untuk memberitahu bahwa dihadapan mereka itu adalah sang _Doryronim_ bergetar hebat "_jesonghamnida_ tuan muda"

"eoh? tidak bicara denganku?" mata _namja_ itu mengerjap bingung. Hanya sebentar saat dia mengingat nada sarat akan amarah yang ditunjukkan pada _Yeoja_ cantik disampingnya.

Harusnya kau mengingat kata-katanya, manis. Bukan intonasinya.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau meninggikan suaramu pada _Yeoja_ dewasa, huh? Dasar anak kecil. Pasti kau anak manja teman Tuan muda Kyuhyun kan? Kenapa Tuan muda mau berteman denganmu sih" sunggutnya tanpa henti dan tentu saja tanpa berfikir tentang tinggi si 'anak kecil' itu bahkan hampir dari 2 kali tingginya

Itulah sebabnya kepala pelayan Lee Jungsoo–yang baru saja meninggal- tak pernah membawa dia ke tempat kerjanya. Dia memang _sedikit berbeda_.

"_Neo, tarawa_" kata 'anak kecil' itu sambil berlalu. Foxy milik namja yang lebih muda melebar saat namja sombong itu menaiki tangga.

"Ya! tidak boleh keatas!" si _namja_ bermata Foxy—Sungmin mengejar langkah panjang si _namja_ tampan—yang tidak disadarinya merupakan si tuan muda Kyuhyun, terus memekikkan kalimat larangan hingga mereka memasuki ruangan terlarang bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun' di pintunya

"tutup pintunya" itu sebuah perintah. Entah karna apa Sungmin benar-benar menutup pintu kamar itu sebelum melihat sekeliling "eh? _odinyayo?_"

"kamarku" ada sinar geli di Onyx Kyuhyun, juga perasaan menggelitik yang asing diseluruh tubuhnya

"ah~ kenapa kita ke kamarmu, tuan?" tanyanya seolah jeritannya tadi tak pernah terjadi. Matanya memandang penuh namja yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang king size dihadapannya

"kau anak Leeteuk?" namja itu mengangguk. Well, itulah sebabnya dia memakai seragam khusus. Pelayan Lee dipekerjakan khusus untuknya "aku tak pernah melihatmu disini"

_namja_ itu kembali mengangguk, kali ini lebih semangat "_Ne,_ ini pertama kalinya Min masuk ke dalam Mansion Cho, tapi kata Appa mulai hari ini Eomma akan bekerja untuk Tuhan jadi Min menggantikan Eomma bekerja di sini, tuan~"

—_Benar, Lee__teuk__ memang sudah meninggal_

"baiklah, kau tau apa pekerjaanmu disini?" namja itu menundukkan kepalanya guna menyamakan tinggi wajah mereka, mengusir raut sendu di wajah stoicnya

"eung~ menemani tuan muda Kyuhyun?" jawabnya ragu, terbesit diingatannya saat Eommanya hanya sebentar mengunjunginya dirumah sakit karna Kyuhyun akan segera pulang dari sekolah

"kau selalu menyebutkan nama tuan muda Kyuhyun. Memangnya dia siapa?"

Sungmin kembali memasang wajah berfikir, dengan mata berbinar ia kembali berceloteh riang "Kata Eomma Tuan muda Kyuhyun itu sangat tampan, punya kulit putih pucat seperti porcelen, dia tinggi dan pintar. Tuan muda Kyuhyun juga punya suara bass yang indah"

_Dia tau aku! Dia benar-benar tau aku!_

"oh ya? Dia sepertinya sangat sempurna"

"tentu saja, sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku sangat mengidolakannya. Aku selalu meminta eomma menceritakan semua tentang Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun~"

"Jinjjanayo?" sinar geli itu semakin terlihat disertai bibir merah yang melengkung indah

Wah, Wah. Coba lihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun yang Agung.

"iya~ dia itu... eung~ ah, seperti itu!" Sungmin menunjuk sebuah pigura berisikan potret namja berambut coklat ikal, dengan garis khas anak-anak yang memandang dingin. Seketika matanya mengerjap "eh? Tuan muda Kyuhyun?"

Sudah sadar, manis?

"Ya?" jawab Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tertawa pelan saat wajah Sungmin memucat "_Jesonghamnida, _Tuan muda Cho_. Jesonghamnida_" kata namja itu panik, berkali-kali tubuh kecilnya membungkuk sebagai tanda bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh

"_geurae, cha!_" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bersemangat, dia menepuk sisi sebelahnya. Tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang mengganti nama 'Kyuhyun' menjadi lebih formal—Cho

Tunggu. Tertawa pelan? bersemangat? Cho Kyuhyun?

"uh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring "kemarilah, kau harus menemaniku kan, Sungmin-ah?"

—err, dari senyumannya yang khas, sepertinya dia benar-benar original

"Ne!" dengan semangat Namja itu melompat ke ranjang Kyuhyun "Tuan muda, apa yang ingin tuan lakukan?"

Foxy cantik itu kembali memandangnya, dengan perhatian penuh seperti yang sudah-sudah "_geurae_, perintah pertama. Panggil namaku"

"Tuan Muda Cho" ucapnya sedikit bingung. Untuk apa tuan muda Kyuhyun meminta namanya dipanggil?

"Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyuhyun"

"Tuan Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal "aish, baiklah. Seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa. Ingat, jangan panggil tuan muda Cho. Jangan. Call?"

"Call!"

0o0

_**1**__**2:**____**46**__**. 1 **__**Agustus**__** 20**_**11**_**, Mansion Cho, Ruang bawah tanah**_

"Bagus Min. Seperti itu. " Namja yang hampir dua minggu tinggal di mansion Cho itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, foxy nya memandang datar bidak yang ditembaknya secara tepat tiga kali bertutut-tutut.

Kim Yesung—_snipper_ andalan keluarga Cho itu menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Dalam sekali percobaan Sungmin bahkan mampu menembak bidak merah. Dan Kini keakuratannya sudah 100%.

Yesung tidak begitu mengerti, bagaimana Lee Kangin mendidik putra tirinya sehebat ini meski didalam bayang-bayang Park Jungsoo—Leeteuk selalu menginginkan anaknya hidup seperti anak lainnya.

Jadilah Sungmin seperti ini. Wajah polos dengan rambut legam yang menambah raut manisnya menonjol. Tak akan ada yang sadar jika dia bukan hanya pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda tapi juga boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho.

_Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun pun tidak._

"ingat apa kata Hyung tadi?" namja itu merendahkan tubuhnya, menarik perhatian Sungmin untuk menatapnya "Ne, Ini rahasia. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali aku, Yesung Hyung dan Appa"

Yesung kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, kali ini tersenyum puas akan reaksi patuh yang diberikan Sungmin. Memang, Sungmin bekerja untuk keluarga Cho, tapi sahabatnya, Lee Kangin menyerahkan namja itu padanya –yang merupakan _orang_ keluarga Cho- untuk di didik.

Agar bisa menjaga Cho Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan eomma-nya.

Agar tak merasakan kesepian di rumah yang penuh kenangan kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Agar menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih dari Leeteuk yang baru belajar senjata diusianya yang ke-20.

Agar Lebih berpengalaman—

—_Dan lebih lama bertahan hidup_

"Oppa, apa Min bisa pergi sekarang? Min mau menjemput Tuan Kyuhyun"

_Dia benar-benar seperti eommanya._

0o0

"Tuan Kyuhyun" suara itu menggema, membuat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, tanpa ketara disembunyikan pistol _Beretta M92_ –yang dipelajarinya mati-matian selama dua tahun- dibalik almamater UPI High high School miliknya

"kenapa disini Min?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri dengan bibir mengecut didepan pintu "Saya menunggu hampir 10 menit didepan gerbang tapi Tuan Kyuhyun tidak keluar" adunya, terdengar lucu dengan bahasa formal yang selalu dipakainya setelah mengetahui rupa Tuan Kyuhyun-nya

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu. 13:43. Ini sudah 13 menit melewati jam pulangnya "Jinjja?" diraihnya smartphone hitam miliknya.

—_Mati. Pantas saja alarmnya tidak berbunyi._

"Apa Tuan Kyuhyun bisa menembak? Revolver atau pistol?" Kyuhyun tersentak. Bagaimana bisa bocah sembilan tahun mengerti tentang revolver atau pistol?

"Ya... untuk melindungimu" balas Kyuhyun asal, tak ingin benar-benar menjawabnya.

Bocah itu merengut. _Imut_. "ish, tapi kan harusnya saya yang melindungi tuan Kyuhyun"

"geurae, jadilah dewasa agar kau bisa terus bersamaku, melindungiku seperti Leeteuk" katanya tanpa tahu itu dianggap Sungmin sebagai sebuah perintah.

Perintah mutlak untuk melindungi Kyuhyun sampai akhir hayat seperti yang Eommanya lakukan.

"Ye, Tuan Kyuhyun. Saya akan terus belajar dan selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun"

Senyum Kyuhyun menghangat. Janji sederhana itu, dia mengingatnya.

Dia akan belajar lebih giat dan juga menjadi lebih kuat. Agar Sungmin benar-benar akan bersamanya selamanya dan dia bisa merasakan kembali rasa asing yang menggelitik waktu itu

_Tidak meninggalkannya seperti __Leeteuk_

_Tidak mengabaikannya seperti Appa-nya dan yang paling penting—_

_Tidak akan membuangnya seperti Ahra Noona._

_Ahra Noona..._

"Tuan Kyuhyun" panggilan itu membuatnya tersadar, maniknya yang tadi menerawang kembali terfokus pada Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan raut bingung.

"wae?"

"Kajja, kita pulang" Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun bergeming menatap telapak tangan mungil itu "Tuan Kyuhyun, Ayo pulang"

—_Tuan Kyuhyun.__.._

"Kau selalu memanggil namaku" _Ahra Noona bilang namaku memuakkan_

"apa saya tidak boleh melakukannya?" Sungmin menurunkan tangannya, kepalanya menunduk seakan dituduh melakukan kesalahan besar

"_Aniyo_" Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya, berangsur mendongak lebih tinggi sejalan dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin mempersempit jarak mereka "Aku suka. Jadi jangan berhenti"

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah pelukan dalam "panggil namaku agar aku tau kau masih bersamaku"

"Ye, Saya akan selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun"

—_Kau selalu menjanjikan hal yang sama. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengingkarinya_

0o0

.

_Ku persembahkan diriku padamu_

_Tetap setia selagi namaku masih menjadi mantra hidupmu_

_Semu bagai debu d__ilangit kelam_

_Tenggelam dalam lautan perasaan_

_Tetap berkobar ditengah liquid tenang mendalam_

—_Cho Kyuhyun_

_._

_._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Baby Doll's Doll**_

_**Namegyu23 Present**_

_**Catagory:**_

_**Kyumin. BL/BoyxBoy. master**_**!****Kyu posessive****!****Kyu Innocent****!****Min lil Angst**

_**Cast:**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun as Tuan Muda Cho**_

_**Lee Sungmin as Minnie/ Lee Sungmin the Baby Doll**_

_**Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk/Pelayan Lee as Sungmin's mother**_

_**Lee Kangin as Sungmin's Step Father**_

_**Kim Yesung as Snipper of Cho Family/Sungmin's Teacher**_

_**Cho Heechul as Kyuhyun's Mother**_

_**Cho Hankyung as Kyuhyun's Father**_

_**Cho Ahra as Kyuhyun's older sister**_

_**Summary:**_

**Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan melepaskan Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin adalah Miliknya, sekalipun itu berarti dia sang Tuan Muda harus menjadi 'Doll' untuk Pelayannya yang masih bocah itu, Si Boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin. /panggil namaku agar aku tau kau masih bersamaku/Ye, Saya akan selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun/ Warning!BoysLove KyuMin. Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

_Part 2_

0o0

_**11**__**:09. **__**1**__**3 Juli 2008, Depan mansion Cho**_

Seharian ini Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pagar mansion Cho. Lagi.

Selalu seperti itu setiap tanggal tiga belas setiap bulannya.

—tapi kali ini kegiatan yang dilakukannya dua tahun terakhir itu sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak memegang PSP-nya sambil sesekali melirik ke jalan saat mendengar suara mobil atau langkah kaki. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan rahang yang mengeras dan juga tangan mengepal erat

'_kudengar Nona muda Ahra sudah menikah'_

Apa sih menikah? Noona belum menikah! Noona pernah bilang bakal kasih tau Kyunnie kalo mau menikah-menikah itu!

'_berhenti memanggilnya nona muda, Youngie. Dia sudah membuang keluarga Cho'_

Siapa yang membuang? Siapa yang dibuang?! Dasar penggosip menyebalkan!

'_dia benar-benar tak pernah kembali'_

Dasar sok tau—

'_aku sudah pernah cerita belum kalau sebelum pergi dia memaki Tuan muda Cho?'_

heh! Berani sekali mengatakan hal itu! Kami hanya sedang drama sabun!

'_kalau begitu, dia tidak mungkin kembali'_

Sialan!

Fikirannya berkecamuk, antara mengulang apa yang didengarnya dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ahra Noona tak mungkin membuangnya, dia biasa pergi dan pulang sebulan kemudian. Ahra Noona sudah janji akan bermain dengannya setiap dia pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya

'benar kan? Ya kan?!' batinnya

'_ini sudah lewat 27 kali, kali ini pasti Noona—'_

"_Chogiyo_..."

Sesosok _namja_ memandang Kyuhyun ragu, dia ingin bertanya keberadaan _Eomma_-nya yang tadi dia ikuti sampai kesini, tapi_ namja_ didepannya itu sepertinya tidak bisa ditanya "_gwenchana, Hyungie_?"

"..." seolah tidak ada siapapun disana, Kyuhyun hanya memandang lurus melewati kepala _namja_ itu yang memang sebatas pundaknya

"Cha!"

Kyuhyun memandang si _namja_ kecil saat _namja_ itu menempelkan lolipop miliknya dibibir Kyuhyun

"ini buat _Hyungie_ caja, kalo Minnie marlah biacanya _Eomma_ kasih Min perlmen. _Hyungie_ jangan pacang tampang cerlam lagi ya"

Kyuhyun melembutkan eratan giginya, bingung saat bocah yang tak dikenalnya itu berceloteh dengan cadel yang sudah hampir sembuh—juga tergoda dengan rasa manis yang menguar dari permen yang telah basah—itu awalnya dari mulut 'Minnie'

"Ayo,_Hyungie._.. nanti Minnie berlubah pikirlan loh" kata Minnie menepuk-nepuk permennya ke bibir Kyuhyun

Tak tahan godaan, Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya. Memasukkan sebagian lolipop itu kedalam mulutnya yang terasa pahit, mengundang pekikan senang _namja_ kecil didepannya

"Eotte? _Hyungie_ cudah cenang belum?" Kyuhyun menarik nafas tersendat, tangis yang tadi tertahan marah keluar begitu saja membuat _namja_ kecil itu mengerjap bingung

"sstt... jangan nangic _Hyungie_, eomma bilang _namja_ tidak boleh nangic~ ish.. kan udah Minnie kacih perlmen~" rajuknya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, menepuk-nepuk punggung _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu teratur

"_Noona_..." lirih Kyuhyun "_Hyungie_ kangen _Noona Hyungie_, _ne_? Hari ini Minnie jadi_ Noona_ _hyungie_, _eotte_? Minnie akan selalu ada disisi _Hyungie_"

"..." meskipun tidak menjawab. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mencatat janji 'Minnie' dalam benaknya

"nah,_ Hyungie_. _Ireumi mwoeyo? Naneun Lee Cungmin imnida_~"

"Cungmin..."

"_ani, ani_... Cung~ min~"

"Sungmin?"

"_Ne_~"

0o0

_Kini aku mengetahuinya_

_Peri tidak hanya ada dinegeri dongeng_

_Dia disini, dihadapanku_

_Di tempat terkutuk bergelar rumah_

—_Cho Kyuhyun_

_._

.

_**17**__**:**__**03**__**. **__**1**__**3 Maret 2006. Mansion Cho**_

**Kyuhyun POV**

PLAK

"_Noona_" suaraku tercekat. Aku tau _Eomma_ menyeramkan, tapi kenapa _Eomma_ memukul Ahra _Noona_?

"PERGI SAJA SANA DENGAN _NAMJA_ ITU!" wajah _Eomma_ memerah. Kenapa _Appa_ hanya diam saja?

"_Appa, Ahra Noona_" _Appa_ tersenyum aneh, bibirnya hanya naik sebelah.

Tapi kenapa _Appa_ malah terlihat kasihan? Padahal jika_ eomma _yang melakukannya ia terlihat menyeramkan.

"benar, kau bukan anakku. makanya kau bersikap seperti ini kan?" Aku tersentak saat ku lihat Ahra _Noona_ bersimpuh dikaki _E__omma_

"_Noona_" panggilku. Kenapa _Noona_ tidak menjawab? biasanya _Noona_ akan menghampiriku, kan?

"_Eomma, ani_. Heechul_ Ahjumma_. Aku minta maaf, Aku mencintaimu tapi _Appa_ membutuhkanku. Dia sekarat_ Ahjumma_"

"_ahjumma_?" kali ini, _E__omma_ menjawab dengan nada lirih, hampir sama dengan bisikan bingung-ku. Dan—

Kenapa senyum aneh _eomma_ juga terlihat kasihan? Kenapa tidak menakutkan seperti biasanya?

"bulan lalu adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke 18. Berarti 13 tahun aku merawatmu, dan kau memanggilku _Ahjumma_? 13 tahunku kalah dengan satu bulan kau mengenalnya? Dia orang asing, sayang"

"dia_ Appa _kandungku"

"Dia tak akan membahagiakanmu, Orangtuamu telah menjualmu" aku tersenyum kecil, emosi_ eomma _memang berubah-ubah, sekarang ia malah menangis. Berarti hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semuanya baik-baik saja

"waktu Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang dari sekolahnya kemarin. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ begitu Khawatir, tidak seperti saat aku kabur dari rumah. Aku—"

"apa kau cemburu? Kami bukannya tidak khawatir, Ahra—" kali ini ucapan _Appa_

"tidak, bukan seperti itu,_ Appa_" aku mengerjap bingung, tadi _Noona_ memanggil _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sebagai_ Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_, kenapa sekarang balik lagi?

Ah, Aku tau. Pasti karna drama yang disukai _Eomma_ ini akan segera selesai. Baguslah, aku tak suka drama kali ini. Biasanya drama yang mereka lakukan selalu membuatku tertawa, tapi kali ini aku merasa jadi orang bodoh yang tak bisa mengikuti permainan. Kalau aku tidak bisa ikut mana bisa aku menang, ya kan?

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Sejak Kyuhyun lahir, aku sudah tau aku harus keluar dari keluarga ini. Bahkan dulu untuk memanggil namanya serasa memuakkan" _Eomma_ membuka mulutnya, hampir saja berteriak mungkin jika Ahra _Noona_ tidak memeluk _Eomma_

"aku sempat melupakannya! Aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, eomma tau kan? Saat_ Appa_ datang, Aku juga hanya berniat melakukan kewajibanku sebagai anak tanpa meninggalkan kalian"

"tapi kau akan pergi" ucapan_E__omma_ membuatku terpaku. Pergi? Pergi kemana?

"Maaf _E__omma_, terima kasih atas semuanya" kulihat Ahra _N__oona_ bangkit dari posisinya, ia berjalan keluar dengan bahu bergetar

"_Eomma_?" Panggilku saat _Noona_ tidak kembali masuk saat ia menghilang dibalik pintu "_E__omma_, itu... Ahra _Noona_ eung—"

"_Eomma_" panggilku lagi, ku tarik ujung pakaian _E__omma_ yang bisa kujangkau "eh?"

_Eomma_ pergi. Aku tak tau kapan _Appa_ juga pergi. Jadi kuputuskan mengejar Ahra _Noona_ saja

"_Noona_!" Panggilku, _Noona _sudah jauh sekali. Ish, pasti _Noona_ tidak mendengarku. Pokoknya_ Noona_ harus tanggung jawab karna membuatku berlari seperti ini

"Ahra _Noona_!" Aku berhenti didepan Ahra _Noona_. Kenapa Noona tidak tersenyum?

"Jangan manja. Kau bisanya hanya merengek, dasar tidak berguna"

"_Noona_" Ahra _Noona_ menepis tanganku yang terulur kearahnya "aku bukan _Noona_-mu. Jangan merengek padaku, anak manja"

"_Noona_ mau kemana?"

"aku?" tanya Ahra _Noona_, dia menangis tapi kenapa kata-katanya kasar sekali. Ish dasar perempuan. Nanti kalau sudah baikan akan- "tentu saja meninggalkanmu"

"apa?"

—_siapa meninggalkan siapa?_

"aku tidak mau lagi jadi peri untukmu, peri hanya ada di negeri dongeng. Lakukan saja semuanya sendiri, dasar merepotkan" sunggut Ahra _Noona_ sambil berlalu

Kenapa kata-katanya kasar sekali?

Kyuhyun POV end

"maka dari itu jangan mengejarku Kyunnie, Jadilah besar dan membanggakan Appa dan Eomma, Jangan seperti Noona" bisiknya dari kejauhan, menjaga suara nya agar Kyuhyun yang beranjak masuk kerumahnya tidak mendengar

Dua tahun kemudian, Kyuhyun menerima kata-kata semua orang kalau ia telah dibuang.

0o0

**1****4.20. 22 Agustus 20****11****, Mansion Cho**

Kyuhyun memandang lurus kedepan, kakinya bergerak teratur seirama lagu yang keluar dari _sound system_ diruangan itu

"wuuh..." dengung Sungmin terkagum-kagum. Padahal Kyuhyun sedang menari _slow waltz_ sendirian, tapi terlihat begitu indah, seakan dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya berada dipelukan Kyuhyun dengan setelan senada.

**Catat. Sendirian.**

_Eh? Kata Tuan Kyuhyun ini tari berpasangan kan ya..._

Sungmin berlari ketengah ruangan, berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya "Tuan Kyuhyun, Menarilah bersama saya" katanya lantang

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya tanpa menjawab, tertarik dengan keinginan Sungmin namun tak merasa harus melakukannya "saya sudah melihat Tuan Kyuhyun dari tadi, pasti bisa kok, Tuan~ " Kata Sungmin lebih mendayu, setengah merajuk

**Dasar bocah.**

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh keasal suara, disana berdiri _Yeoja_ berbusana khas penari _waltz_ "maaf, Tuan muda sedang berada di kelas saya, Tuan. Bukan untuk bermain" katanya dengan senyum anggun namun mata yang menyorot ketidak sukaan

"Tapi kan ini tari berpasangan, _Seonsaengnim_. Tuan Kyuhyun butuh pasangan seperti yang pertama tadi. Kan _seonsangnim_ terlalu tinggi, jadi sama saya saja" ujar Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun mengulaskan senyum kecil. Meskipun sudah jadi pelayannya sekitar sebulan ini, tetap saja Sungmin anak kecil yang tidak mau kalah—Toh memang pekerjaannya hanya menemaninya, bukan hal-hal berat seperti yang dilakukan Leeteuk dulu

"Tapi kalau pasangannya tidak bisa mengikuti hanya akan mempersulit pembelajaran, Tuan" Sahut _yeoja_ itu lagi, berusaha menjelaskan segamblang dan sesopan mungkin—Well, meskipun anak kecil, dari pakaiannya tentu Sungmin bukan pelayan yang bisa ia marah-marahi begitu saja

"tidak apa, kita coba dulu" sela Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah mulai melotot dan bibir dimajukan siap melemparkan protes

"benar tuan Kyuhyun?"

"eh?" kaget _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. Memang bukan dengan nada ramah, tapi Kyuhyun baru saja bersikap _lunak_ pada seseorang. Bahkan dengan saingan bisnis Cho Corp yang ditemuinya Kyuhyun selalu melemparkan kalimat-kalimat cerdas yang meninggikan dirinya lebih dari apapun

"yang mana Min?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Sungmin yang sekali lagi membuat satu-satunya _yeoja_ disana memasang tampang tidak percaya. Seketika dia menyalahkan usianya yang tidak mengingat pribadi Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

_Apa yang memiliki sifat seperti itu Tuan Cho Jino anak pemilik Ballad Corp ya? Tapi sepertinya Tuan Cho Kyuhyun kok..._

"yang pertama kali Tuan Kyuhyun dan _seongsanim_ tadi saja, Tuan Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melirik _seonsaengnim_nya itu seolah memberi perintah

Langsung saja _yeoja_ paruh baya itu mengganti rekamannya ke A Thousand years—untung saja dia melihat lirikan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memegang punggung Sungmin, beruntung tinggi Sungmin mencapai dada Kyuhyun—Tidak terlalu pendek mengingat dia baru 9 tahun

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<em>

Belum ada 30 detik, Sungmin langsung membuat Yeoja paruh baya itu terpaku. Bocah itu, tidak memakai gaun, tingginya juga tidak begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tapi terasa...

_Tepat..._

dalam diam _yeoja_ itu berjanji akan mengambil cuti, dia merasa sedikit gila saat mengingat bukan hanya soal gaun dan tinggi badan, yang baru saja dia kagumi untuk berada di _**tempat itu**_adalah seorang _**namja**_

_To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow <em>

_One step closer_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun teduh, seakan dia sudah menghafal diluar kepala koreo yang baru saja dilihatnya satu jam yang lalu—padahal Kyuhyun juga ikut andil dalam memodifikasi kesalahan-kesalahan Sungmin

'indah...' batin Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin dengan senyum simpul

_I have died every day  
>waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
>beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

Dengan tubuh yang terus begerak luwes, Sungmin menyukainya. Saat-saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, saat-saat Kyuhyun memandangnya sedekat ini, saat-saat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya

'eomma benar, Tuan Kyuhyun hangat seperti Appa. Min suka' batin Sungmin.

_I have died every day  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

Setelah pose terakhir, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya "_Charesso_, Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun diiringi tepuk tangan tunggal dari _seonsaengnim_nya

"Aku memang hebat, Tuan Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mendengus geli diatas puncak kepala Sungmin. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepunk punggung Sungmin

"dasar bocah" 

"YAH! AKU BUKAN—Ah! Tuan Kyuhyun, Saya tidak benar-benar meneriaki Tuan kok, Sungguh!"

_Kali ini saja. _

_Lain kali aku tidak akan selonggar ini padanya._

0o0

**22.45. 22 Agustus 20****11****, Mansion Cho, Depan kamar Kyuhyun**

"selamat malam, Tuan Kyuhyun" Sungmin menutup pintu jati didepannya perlahan "Yesung _Hyung_" lirihnya melihat _namja _berambut raven itu bersandar di tembok tak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun

"Tuan muda Cho sudah tidur?" Sungmin mengangguk, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali karna kantuk yang menderanya

"bisa bertahan sekitar 2 jam lagi, Min?"

"Ye" balasnya dengan pandangan datar, seakan tidak pernah ada kantuk melingkupinya

_._

_._

_Dia memang anak kecil_

_Tapi sebelum menjadi anak kecil_

_Dia adalah anak Park Jungsoo_

—_Kim Yesung__._

_._

_._

_TBC_

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, follow, dan favorite~

Balas review ya...

**Elfsissy70****1** makasih udah nunggu ;) Semangat~

**TiffyTiffanyLee** aduh makasih ya TiffyTiff~, saya tersanjung. Iya, saya biasanya baca –apalagi yang KyuMin-, sekarang malah bikin. Fighting~

**Park Heeni** iya, makanya judulnya kan 'Baby Doll' masa saya buat Sungmin Oppa 20 tahunan? Ntar jadinya 'Cute Doll' deh. Itu mah saya~

**Abilhikmah** ah? Mananya yang mesum? Kyuhyun sama polosnya sama saya kok~ -ketauan deh gak polos-

**Ncisksj** aduh, fansnya Sungmin Oppa ya? Maaf ya... hehe iya itu typo.. makasih udah diingetin~

**Adhe kyumin 137** Makasih adhe~ saya lebih suka Kyuhyunnya malah –ah, kita beda selera-. Saya juga seneng kalo ada -banyak- yang buat FF Kyumin. Semangat~

**Ovallea** ah, bingung ya... disini nih saya kasih flash back biar gak begitu bingung –pengennya saya sih-. Sama-sama~

**Karen kouzuki** semoga abis dikasih flash back ini jadi faham. Amin.

**ShinJiWoo920202** iya, tadinya mikirnya gitu, 7 tahun masih wajar lah. eh tapi gak tau ada angin apa malah ditulis begitu. Itu bahasa inggrisnya. Aduh, Saya malu banget sumpah. Ketauan banget maksa pengen pake bahasa inggris, padahal saya tau, tapi gak tau kenapa ketulisnya gitu. Ah~ udah saya perbaikin, jangan dibahas lagi ya~-puingpuing^^-

**Keyla6384** bukan, ini karangan bebas saya, kalo novel mah bahasa sama pengaturan katanya udah bagus. Udah saya usahain bagus, tapi masih ada yang gak ngerti, Typo juga. Akan saya perbaikin lagi

**I am Jade** saya usahain bagus, makasih karna bilang bagus~

**Hana **makasih udah nunggu~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Baby Doll's Doll**

.

0o0

Sungmin memandang keluar jendela mobil dalam diam, sama sekali tidak berniat membuat kegaduhan atau sekedar memulai pembicaraan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya

"kali ini tugasmu tidak terlalu berat, dia hanya pegawai biasa yang menurunkan derajat keluarga Cho" mulai Yesung, ditaruhnya data seorang _namja_ paruh baya dipangkuan Sungmin

"Lee Youngmin, 42 tahun. Bukti-bukti sudah mengarah padanya tentang kegagalan akuisisi untuk PT Shou yang janggal, dia juga melakukan pelecehan pada beberapa staf Cho Departement Store" Jelas Yesung lebih rinci

"Pelecehan?" Sungmin memandang Yesung sekilas, dia pernah mendengar tentang akuisisi-akuisisi itu, tapi pelecehan adalah kata baru dalam pendengarannya

"itu seperti hal buruk yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Seperti anak nakal—yah, semacam itu lah" jawab Yesung se-netral mungkin seperti yang sudah-sudah. Well—Dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan arti sebenarnya kan? Mau dibuat seperti apapun Sungmin masih sangat buta tentang hal-hal selain bermain dan senjata

_Orang dewasa sekarang banyak yang menjadi anak nakal_

"aku harus melakukan apa?" Sungmin memperhatikan foto itu lebih rinci, mencegah kesalahan pengenalan target yang mungkin saja dia lakukan

"cari tahu hal _nakal_ apa lagi yang dibuatnya, Min. Yang _Hyung_ sebutkan tadi hanya kelakuannya yang bisa kita deteksi dengan hal-hal biasa" Jelas Yesung.

Ah, ini dia kenapa Yesung memanggilnya. Untuk kelas pegawai biasa terlalu mudah untuk dibereskan –tak ada pengamanan yang menyulitkan-. Tapi untuk mencari informasi tim Yesung memang sedikit tidak sabaran –ada tim lain yang melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu-

—dan sebulan ini hanya dia yang bisa melakukan _keduanya_ dengan baik

"hanya itu?" Well—Setahunya kerja _mereka_ tidak sebaik itu. Paling tidak _orang itu_ akan diberikan _hadiah lain_

"tentu saja—" Yesung menepikan mobilnya, ditekannya pengunci pintu mobil miliknya agar terbuka

"—Tidak"

_Itu sudah pasti, harusnya aku tidak bertanya._

Yesung menatap Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh. Menunggu _hadiah _macam apa yang harus disampaikannya untuk Lee Youngmin itu

"kau harus membunuhnya Lee Sungmin"

.

.

**_The Baby Doll's Doll_**

**_Namegyu23 Present_**

**_Catagory:_**

**_Kyumin. BL/BoyxBoy. master_****!****Kyu posessive****!****Kyu Innocent****!****Min lil Angst**

**_Cast:_**

**_Cho Kyuhyun as Tuan Muda Cho_**

**_Lee Sungmin as Minnie/ Lee Sungmin the Baby Doll_**

**_Kim Jungmo as The First Son of Kim Family/Kim Empire's director_**

**_Kim Kibum as Kim Jungmo's brother/genius boy of Kim Family_**

**_Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk/Pelayan Lee as Sungmin's mother_**

**_Lee Kangin as Sungmin's Step Father_**

**_Kim Yesung as Snipper of Cho Family/Sungmin's Teacher_**

**_Kim Ryeowook as Chef of Cho Family_**

**_Cho Heechul as Kyuhyun's Mother_**

**_Cho Hankyung as Kyuhyun's Father_**

**_Cho Ahra as Kyuhyun's older sister_**

**_Summary:_**

**Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan melepaskan Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin adalah Miliknya, sekalipun itu berarti dia sang Tuan Muda harus menjadi 'Doll' untuk Pelayannya yang masih bocah itu, Si Boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin. /panggil namaku agar aku tau kau masih bersamaku/Ye, Saya akan selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun/ Warning!BoysLove KyuMin. Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

**23:****1****5. 22 Agustus 20****11****, Blue Ocean Hotel, Room 7****1****6**

Lee Youngmin, salah satu manager Cho Corporation itu berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dengan wajah pucat dan tangan yang bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin

"Lee Youngmin, 42 tahun. Terlibat dalam kegagalan akuisisi PT Shou yang janggal dan melakukan pelecehan pada staf Cho departement store. Ada lagi yang ingin anda akui?" ucap Sungmin dingin mengulangi perkataan Yesung. Foxy-nya memandang datar koridor hotel dari celah pintu yang terbuka, sama sekali tidak menatap manik Youngmin yang mencari-cari wajahnya

"a-apa—apa kau akan membuatku hh tetap hidup?"

_'Dia tau akan dihukum, tapi tetap jadi anak nakal'_ batin Sungmin

"bicaralah untuk waktu hidupmu"

Namja paruh baya itu bernafas putus-putus, mencoba menahan sakit yang timbul dari rasa nyeri di dada"memanipulasi khh pembelian aset" entah apa yang dilakukan bocah itu padanya, setiap kata dan tarikan nafas terasa menyesakkan, belum lagi pandangannya yang mengabur

"..."

"meng—mengambil uang sogokan u-untuk setiap kesalahan"

_Hanya seperti ini?_

"sudah?" Youngmin mengcengkram bahu Sungmin sebagai jawabannya.

BRAKK!

"akh!" lirih Youngmin yang sudah kehabisan nafas dan pandangan yang menghitam.

Asam fluoridanya bekerja dengan baik...

"karna kebaikanmu, ayo akhiri penderitaan ini dengan cepat" kata Sungmin pada Youngmin yang terduduk setelah menabrak buffet.

_'Kau harus membunuhnya, Lee Sungmin'_

SHHH

Disertai desingan lirih, peluru pistol _colt SSPAQ5_ yang telah terpasang _sound proccesor_ miliknya menembus kerongkongan Youngmin, mencegah suara teriakan namja tua berisik yang sedari tadi sangat ingin di buatnya _diam._

Tanpa memastikan keadaan Youngmin—Well, dia sudah pasti mati. Sungmin lebih tertarik melirik kearah pintu, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka—tapi tidak dengan langkah kaki.

Dengan ekspresi sedingin es miliknya, Sungmin melangkah sampai ke pintu kamar hotel Youngmin, menatap seorang namja yang -beberapa centi lebih tinggi- memandangnya dengan raut datar dari celah pintu

"kau melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin langsung, namja berambut legam itu malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat "Kim Kibum" ucapnya

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kibum beberapa detik, tidak bermaksud apapun. Dia tidak akan bergerak tanpa perintah, lagipunya dia mendapatkan nama namja itu

_Kim Kibum, ya? Akan ku lihat apa kau pantas mati atau tidak._

Sedangkan Kibum enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya—foxy cantik itu begitu menghanyutkan

"sampai ketemu lagi, Kibum"

Sungmin berbalik, keluar lewat jendela seperti caranya masuk menemui direktur keuangan itu tadi—Well, melewati pintu sama saja mengunggah wajahnya ke CCTV

_Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pasti._

_._

_Foxy hitam berlapis es_

_Sangat tebal hingga aku terseret kedalamnya_

_Sangat cantik hingga ku tetapkan sebagai panggilan menggoda_

_Siapakah pemilikmu, manis?_

_—Kim Kibum_

_._

**1****5:57. 24 Agustus 2011, Blue Ecean Hotel, Room 7****1****2**

Sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuannya dengan namja bertama foxy itu, tapi dia sama sekali belum menemukannya. Inilah jadinya jika dia hanya mencari lewat koneksinya. Well—secepat apapun proses pendewasaannya, sebanyak apa sih koneksi yang bisa didapatkan bocah umur 9 tahun?

Padahal umur _namja_ itu pasti harusnya sangat mencolok, tapi ternyata wajahnya tidak ada di organisasi pembunuh manapun di korea, dia juga sudah menyelidiki saingan bisnis Lee Youngmin tapi _namja_ itu bahkan bersekutu dengan saingan Bisnis Cho Corporation.

Tunggu—

_Cho Corporation..._

Jemari kecilnya mulai bergerak lagi diatas _keyboard_. Cukup lama dia men-scrool ke bawah. Sialnya, Pengawal Keluarga  
>Cho tidak sedikit. Sampai pada orang-orang yang dipekerjakan untuk pengawai pribadi anak bungsu mereka, ia juga tak menemukan—<p>

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Jungsoo -eliminated-

Lee Sungmin

_—Wajah itu._

Kibum memandang foto itu cukup lama, itu sudah pasti wajah yang dilihatnya, tapi es yang dilihatnya menyelubungi manik Foxy itu lenyap, hanya ada pandangan polos berbinar khas anak kecil.

**Lee Sungmin.**

Lagi-lagi jemarinya bergerak, mencari data lebih lengkap tentang Lee Sungmin

_Aku akan mendapatkannya._

0o0

**1****0:39, 26 agustus 20****11****, Cho Corporation**

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?" namja berperawakan mungil itu tersenyum cerah, masih dengan sendok yang menggantung dibibirnya ia mengangguk antusias "_joha_,Min_._ _Jinjja daebak_"

"_jinjja _Wookie_ Hyung?_" sekali lagi _namja_ itu mengangguk, caramel cerahnya kembali fokus pada _jajangmyeon_ buatan Sungmin dan mengambil sejumput lagi

"Tuan muda Cho pasti suka. Kau sangat cepat belajar, BabyMin" ucapnya gemas disela suapannya

Sementara Sungmin tersenyum bangga. Hari ini adalah rapat akhir bulan. Ryeowook—Koki keluarga Cho itu bilang Tuan Kyuhyun selalu pulang dengan wajah menakutkan sepulang rapat perusahaan cabang yang dipimpinya itu

_—Dan jajangmy__eo__n adalah makanan kesukaan Tuan Kyuhyun _

"_Hyung_, aku akan berangkat sekarang saja. Bantu aku mengemasnya ya" pekiknya nyaring

_Bocah ini. Kembali memberi warna di Mansion Cho yang dingin._

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di fikiran pekerja-pekerja disana.

0o0

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Onyxnya menatap kaca meja yang menampilkan puluhan pemegang saham keluar teratur dari ruang rapat

_hah, akui saja kalau aku memang hebat, dasar tua bangka._

Kyuhyun memang baru saja memasuki Senior High School. Itulah yang menyebabkan para pemegang saham memandangnya dengan sebelah mata dan menganggap ide-ide dan acuan Kyuhyun selama ini hanya kebetulan semata

—Hell, bahkan dia berada dikelas tunggal dengan tingkat pengajaran perkuliahan

Kyuhyun baru saja akan bangkit dari kursi ketua rapat saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memunculkan kepala bocah pembuat gaduh a.k.a Lee Sungmin dari sela pintu "Tuan Kyuhyun sudah selesai" ucapnya berbisik

_—kenapa dia disini?_

"_waeyo?_" Kyuhyun membereskan berkas-berkas -yang sebenarnya memang sudah rapi- dihadapannya

"Tuan Kyuhyun, disini ada minuman, apa berarti disini boleh makan?" Kyuhyun mengenyit dahi mendengar kalimat berputar yang di utarakan Sungmin

"_waeyo?_"

"_igo__yo_" nada riang itu kembali terdengar bersemangat. Diletakkan sekotak _tupperware_ biru dihadapan Kyuhyun "de tis sit, _jajangmy__eo__n _ala cef Sungmin quin~" ujarnya membuka tutup _tupperware_ nya

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tertawa riang, memunculkan gigi kelincinya imut

_—__Namja__ ini..._

"Tuan Kyuhyun, ayo dimakan sekarang~"

"T-Tidak"

"tidak? Kenapa tidak?"

_Ya. kenapa tidak?_

_Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun. __Apa yang akan Appa katakan jika kau terlalu longgar padanya? Lagipula ini dikantor!_

"Ayo pulang, Min"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jari-jari tangan kanannya yang beberapa kali terciprat air panas –dan tergores pisau- saat memasak tadi "Ye, Tuan Kyuhyun" patuhnya lirih

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan menggiurkan dihadapannya

_Kenapa..._

"mana sumpitnya?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya cepat "M-Mwo?"

"Sumpitnya Sungmin-ah" Sungmin langsung merogoh tas yang berada disebelah kakinya, meletakkan dengan terburu-buru sumpit itu ke genggaman Kyuhyun "T-Tuan Kyuhyun"

"eum?" gumam Kyuhyun, tangannya aktif memasukkan jumput demi jumput _jajangmy__eo__n_ kedalam mulutnya

_Sekali saja Cho Kyuhyun. Sekali. Ini. Saja—Lagi._

"Tuan Kyuhyun, Apa—apa tuan suka?"

"eum" balas Kyuhyun lagi. Jawaban itu membuat Sungmin bertepuk tangan riang "Tuan Kyuhyun, Saya membuatnya bersama Ryeowookie _Hyung__. __Hyung_ sangat baik loh Tuan~"

"_Geurae_?"

"Ye. Ryeowookie _Hyung_ bilang Tuan Kyuhyun suka _jajangmy__eo__n._ Saya akan buatkan tuan _jajang__m__y__eo__n_ kapanpun tuan Kyuhyun mau"

_Sekali lagi janji polos itu membuat Kyuhyun menghangat_

_"yagsok?"_

_"Yagsokhaeyo!"_

_._

_._

_Aliran liquid yang mengalir dibawah rerimbunan_

_Menyejukkan meskipun terasa menyesakkan_

_Menyenangkan meski nyatanya hanya dia yang merasakannya_

_—Kyuhyun_

_._

0o0

**17: 12. 26 agustus 2011, Mansion Cho**

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, mengganti kalimat sapaan yang seharusnya diberikannya untuk perwakilan Kim Empire yang akan bekerja sama untuk proyek resort di pulau Nami

"Kyuhyun-ah" sapa perwakilan Kim Empire itu—Kim Jungmo, bisa dibilang dia yang orang paling _dekat_ dengannya. Seumuran, jenius, _good looking_, dan penjilat adalah deskripsi Kyuhyun untuk Kim Jungmo

Sulit untuk diakui, Tapi Kim Empire memang setingkat diatas Cho Corporation.

—Dan sangat menguntungkan baginya jika yang mewarisi Kim Empire adalah Kim Jungmo yang _seperti itu_

"siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun, Matanya melirik pada namja bersurai hitam yang memandangnya datar.

"dia adikku. Dia memenangkan akuisisi melawan YJ Corporation beberapa waktu lalu, sejak itu Appa memintaku selalu mengajaknya untuk rapat-rapat kerjasama" jelas Jungmo ramah—dan tentu saja bangga. Namun saat Kyuhyun melirik bocah itu -Kyuhyun perkirakan dia seumuran Sungmin-, dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dengan mata yang berkilat angkuh

—Pandangan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Kim Jungmo.

'orang sejenis ini tidak akan tunduk begitu saja padaku'

"namanya Kim Kibum"

.

.

_Lapisan es yang sama_

_Ku harap dia berada dipihakku_

_Sama seperti dirimu, Park Jungsoo_

_—Kyuhyun_

.

.

TBC

Aduh, maaf yang minta Kyuminnya dibanyakin—Saya kasih Kyumin tapi dikit aja ya, mau nambahin tokoh dulu. Kim Kibum dan Kim Jungmo, selamat bergabung~

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, follow, dan favorite~

Balas review ya...

**Bulgekyu.** Makasih, ini dilanjut~

**Abilhikmah.** Iya, Sungmin emang polos banget gitu. Saking polosnya sampe disuruh bunuh orang karna itu tugas langsung dikerjain –digetak sungmin-

**Adhe kyumin** **137. **semangat kok semangat~ semoga tetep suka ya, idenya suka ngalur ngidul soalnya

**Min Hwa.** Iya, kan masih bocah, biarin aja begitu dulu. Mau nguping? Aih, kita nguping bareng-bareng yuk di jok belakang!

**TiffyTiffanyLee.** Saya juga seneng bisa update kilat, nanti kalo lagi gak bisa cepet berarti saya lagi banyak tugas ya Tiff~ soal adegan Kyumin... Next Chapter ya...

**Guest.** Iya~ makasih ya~

**Cho MeiHwa.** Ada beberapa yang gak ngerti juga kok, mungkin di sayanya juga. Tapi kalo salahnya di Meihwa juga gak papa ^^v

**Park Heeni.** Wah, kalo soal alur maju-mundur itu susah saya ubah, tapi kalo percakapan saya usahain lebih dijelasin

**Bunnyming1186.** Emang saya buatnya setengah-setengah gitu deh, biar nyambung ke chapter berikut-berikutnya. Kalo soal penulisan saya usahain lebih jelas, tapi gak buka-bukaan rahasia ya...

**Leedidah.** Annyeong didah~ emang saya buat percakapan mereka gak begitu jelas, jadi penjelasannya saya usahain lebih jelas lagi supaya gak begitu bingung. Kalo Kyu itu soalnya pas dia _kehilangan_ pas banget Sungmin ngasih apa yang dia _butuh_. Jatuhnya obsesi gitu deh. Obsesi anak kecil itu sangat polos, terlebih Kyuhyun ditinggal gitu aja, jadi seperti sisi anak kecil Kyuhyun _yang itu_ belum berkembang

**Elfsissy701. **Ya, lalu dua langkah menjauh~ -ditimpuk-

**coffewie137.** Bukan, Wie. Sungmin itu boneka yang dibuat untuk mendukung keluarga Cho, dengan membunuh orang-orang yang udah di list sama Yesung. Kalo jagain Kyuhyun itu mah salahnya si Leeteuk tuh nyeritain tentang Kyuhyun terus ke Sungmin, jadi Sungmin begitu juga deh ke Kyuhyun

**Tika137.** Tahun 2011 umur Kyuhyun 16, Sungmin 9. Ditahun-tahun yang lain tinggal tambah kurangin aja Tika~

**ShinJiWoo920202**. kayaknya sih ahra bakal saya keluarin dari cerita, mainnya pas bagian flashback-flasback aja. Iya~ 100 buat Jiwoo~

**Reiasia95.** Iya, tenang aja saya gak marah kok. Itu Ming karna dilatih kangin sama Yesung jadi kepribadiannya kayak gitu, buat kepribadian ganda loh Reia... di 2011 umur kyuhyun 16, Sungmin 9, bedanya mereka 7 tahun

**Guest.** Ah, selamat membaca deh kalo gitu. Tapi saya gak janji update cepet terus ya...

**Shyuuu.** Cho Family itu kaya keluarga bangsawan gitu, biasalahkalo orang kaya di korea-jepang musuhnya suka suka-suka. Cepet ya? Abis saya bingung mau nulis gimana sih, nanti malah mau saya cepetin lagi ke tahun 2015 –kalo jadi-

**Guest.** Makasih~

**Ona lee umin.** Makasih udah nunggu~

**Atiqah elfpumpkin. **Ini dilanjut~

**Aekyo ming. **Banyak juga sih yang belum faham. Banyak temennya, Chingu~

**Wuhan. **Ini original. Iya emang ada beberapa typo. Ini pasti End, tapi nanti kalo beberapa waktu saya agak lama update berarti saya lagi banyak tugas atau UAS ya, bentar lagi UAS nih~

**Keyla6384. **Kalo pasaran atau enggak saya gak tau, tapi kalo semangat. Iya deh~

**guest****1****37.** Makasih, iya ini nyeritain Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin juga dapet bagian besar, Cuma karna dimulai dari obsesinya Kyu jadi begitu deh

**adekyumin joyer.** Bukan dimanfaatkan, pada dasarnya setelah dipilih Kyuhyun nanti ada kejadian lagi -yang masih rahasia- terus sama cerita-cerita dari Leeteuk yang bikin Sungmin mau mau aja jagain Kyuhyun sekaligus gantiin tugas Leeteuk –Leeteuk udah meninggal disini- lagipula 'buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, kecuali langsung dipetik terus dijual'

**Ryesungminkyu18.** Saya juga suka gitu, malem baca, pagi baca lagi~ iya tenang aja saya gak marah kok~


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Baby Doll's Doll**_

_**Namegyu23 Present**_

_**Catagory:**_

_**Kyumin. BL/BoyxBoy. master**_**!****Kyu posessive****!****Kyu Innocent****!****Min lil Angst**

_**Cast:**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun as Tuan Muda Cho**_

_**Lee Sungmin as Minnie/ Lee Sungmin the Baby Doll**_

_**Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk/Pelayan Lee as Sungmin's mother**_

_**Lee Kangin as Sungmin's Step Father**_

_**Kim Yesung as Snipper of Cho Family/Sungmin's Teacher**_

_**Cho Heechul as Kyuhyun's Mother**_

_**Cho Hankyung as Kyuhyun's Father**_

_**Cho Ahra as Kyuhyun's older sister**_

_**Summary:**_

**Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan melepaskan Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin adalah Miliknya, sekalipun itu berarti dia sang Tuan Muda harus menjadi 'Doll' untuk Pelayannya yang masih bocah itu, Si Boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin. /panggil namaku agar aku tau kau masih bersamaku/Ye, Saya akan selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun/ Warning!BoysLove KyuMin. Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

_Part 4_

0o0

**18.22. 26 Agustus 2011, Mansion Cho,Ruang tamu**

"...untuk barang-barang mewah..."

"lantai satu bisa..."

"lalu..."

Telinganya tak begitu mendengarkan Jungmo. Fokus Kyuhyun terbagi untuk Kibum yang menghadapnya tapi tidak menatapnya sama sekali—Tak perlu menoleh kebelakang dia tau yang tepat berada dibelakangnya adalah pintu kaca taman belakang

—dan Sungmin.

_Entah mengapa dia merasa terganggu dengan itu._

"jadi _pasar_ memiliki banyak hal yang bisa didapatkan di resort—"

"Kibum-_ssi_, anda mau jalan-jalan ketaman belakang?" ucap Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Jungmo. Jungmo yang selalu _positive thinking_—alih-alih merasa tersinggung malah menatap Kibum khawatir "_Gwenchanayo_?"

Kibum meremas tangan sang _Hyung _untuk memberi tahu ia baik-baik saja, matanya menatap lurus Onyx Kyuhyun "bolehkan?"

"jika kau merasa nyaman" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha sopan—Dia harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dilihat Kibum adalah taman belakang dan bukannya Sungmin-nya

_Demi Ayahnya yang jarang pulang, dia harus fokus pada rapat mereka__!_

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, saat ia melewati meja, Kyuhyun kembali bersuara "kami akan memanggilmu saat makan malam siap"

"Ya" Balas Kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_" Panggil Kibum namun maniknya memandang namja kecil didepannya. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya—Sial sekali karna dia memiliki _feeling_ bocah ini akan berbahaya jika ia tidak menjadi sekutunya "ya?"

Apa sekarang dia terlihat seperti penjilat?

Tentu saja tidak, pandangan mata dan suaranya yang tenang bisa mengimbangi aura datar yang dikeluarkan Kibum.

—Terintimidasi sama sekali bukan gaya nya

_Hanya butuh waktu sampai kau juga berada di pihakku_

"bisakah aku membawanya serta?" ucap Kibum, Matanya masih memandang namja yang beberapa centimeter lebih pendek darinya itu—namja yang hanya menatap kebelakang Tubuhnya. _Ke arah Kyuhyun._

"Temani dia, Sungmin"

_._

_Tertarik ataupun penasaran_

_Selama dia hanya memandangku_

_Statusmu akan tetap abu-abu_

—_Cho Kyuhyun_

_._

_._

**20: 37. 26 Agustus 2011, Mansion Cho, kamar Kyuhyun**

"Sungmin-ah" Sungmin yang sedari tadi memandang Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan PR-nya mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru tersadar "_ye,_ tuan Kyuhyun?"

"apa Kibum orang yang ramah?"

_Apa dia bicara padamu?_

_Apa dia membuatmu tertawa?_

_Apa dia menyentuhmu?_

"Ye, bahkan Tuan Kibum tadi mengajak saya mengobrol. Apa Tuan Kyuhyun berteman dengannya?"

"apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"apa bukan begitu?" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas, tidak akan ada habisnya jika Sungmin sudah seperti itu—Dia sedang bosan dan mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara lebih banyak adalah hal yang biasa Sungmin lakukan

"Tuan Kyuhyun" Lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam samar, matanya masih terfokus pada PR Akuntansi miliknya

"Besok hari sabtu..."

"..."

"Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, matanya kembali menelusuri laporan keuangan yang dibuatnya "mau ke suatu tempat?"

"yah... tidak. Saya hanya bertanya mungkin kita akan mengunjungi taman bermain, atau mall dengan tempat ice catting atau peternakan"

"Tanya pada Dasom" Kyuhyun hampir saja terkikik, Keluarga Cho memang mempunyai semua itu. Tapi taman bermain, ice catting, peternakan—Sepertinya dari pada kunjungan industri Sungmin lebih menikmatinya sebagai acara jalan-jalan yang tidak terencana

_Taman bermain terlalu ramai._

_._

"ah, Benar. Seharusnya aku langsung saja tanya ke Dasom Noona"

_Ice catting akan mencolok jika aku memperbolehkan Sungmin bermain disana_

_._

"mungkin saja kita akan mengunjungi ketiganya..._"_

_Peternakan itu membosankan..._

"Sungmin-ah_"_

—_Tapi sepertinya boleh juga_

"aku ingin Coklat panas" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"akan saya pesankan ke dapur" Sungmin berdiri dari kasur Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di duduki-nya, berjalan keluar kamar dengan semangat

Mendengar pintu yang tertutup Kyuhyun mendial nomer Dasom—Sekertaris nya "pastikan ada jadwal ke Cho Farm Stand di Hyunmi besok"

"_Ye, Doryronim_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, besok akan jadi akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Jalan jalan dengan Sungmin, melihat Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk hewan yang ditemuinya dengan semangat, tatapan Sungmin—

Tunggu...

_Apa tadi aku—_

Kyuhyun mendesis, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar dia _kembali_ melakukan sesuatu untuk bocah itu

—_Sudah terlanjur. Anggap saja tidak sengaja._

Kyuhyun terus mensugesti dirinya bahwa dia bukan baru saja –untuk kesekian kalinya- kalah dari kemauan Sungmin

—_ya, ini tidak sengaja. Mungkin karna aku butuh hiburan dan..._

"Tuan Kyuhyun, Minuman Tuan datang" pekikan Sungmin membuatnya tersentak

"ini sudah malam, sana tidur!"

Sungmin mengerjap, matanya melirik jam yang bahkan belum menunjukkan jam 9 malam "Tapi tuan—"

"sudah sana!" Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya "Ye, Tuan Kyuhyun"

Dari nada ketus dan mata melotot yang dibuat-buat, sepertinya Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

—_Aku tidak salah tingkah. Tidak__!__ Bukan__!__ Ish__!_

0o0

**11: 15. 27 Agustus 2011, Pulau Hyunmi, Korea Selatan**

Sungmin merengut, mereka memang ke Peternakan. Pulau yang mengatas namakan Cho Hangeng sebagai pemiliknya ini memang sebagus yang Dasom katakan

Padang rumput luas.

Pohon-pohon besar.

Rumah-rumah imut.

Semuanya bagus. Tapi sedari tadi dia tidak melihat domba, kuda, ataupun sapi yang Dasom bilang -juga- ada di pulau ini selain domba yang ada di meja makan di depannya. Dan bentuknya bukan domba—itu makanan.

Sungmin mengunyah makanannya dengan bibir yang dimaju-majukan. Berharap semua orang bertanya apa yang salah dan menunjukkannya dimana hewan-hewan yang dicarinya sedari tadi

—Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya

"Sungmin" Sungmin langsung meliat kearah Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Sungmin, Semua yang masih ada di meja makan restoran ini menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Meskipun tidak berteriak, dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang ada disana, mana ada pekerja yang akan bicara? Tentu saja suara Kyuhyun terdengar memenuhi seisi restoran

"pastikan kita bisa berkeliling 15 menit lagi" Kyuhyun menarik serbet untuk membersihkan bibirnya, membuat orang-orang yang belum menghabiskan makanannya cepat-cepat memasukkan semua makanan di piring kedalam perut mereka

"Ye, Tuan Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin, setelah Kyuhyun keluar restoran –entah untuk apa- Sungmin dengan semangat melahap sisa makanannya dan berjalan cepat mencari Kyuhyun sebelum mengatakan dengan nada biasa -khasnya- "Cepat ya _Ahjumma_, _Ahjussi_. Min mau lihat domba hidup. hihihi"

0o0

Dengan mata berbinar, Sungmin memperhatikan domba-domba sungguhan yang dilewatinya –dia tidak bisa berhenti, mereka menaiki bis terbuka yang berjalan lambat-

_Tapi itu tidak apa-apa._

Setidaknya untuk Kyuhyun.

Karna -sengaja- Kyuhyun duduk di sisi kiri, dan padang rumput ada disebelah kiri, sedangkan di belakang Sungmin adalah rumah-rumah para pekerja

Well, di pulau ini. Semuanya memang milik keluarga Cho, mencakup tumbuhan, hewan, tanaman dan juga_ manusia_ nya juga _milik_ mereka

"besar-besar"

"ah, yang itu imut sekali"

"kenapa mukanya seperti bunny hihi"—yang ini membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, biasanya namja tidak suka kelinci tapi Sungmin bahkan memanggilnya bunny

Dari pada namja, Sungmin lebih mirip Yeoja yang memekik senang ketika melihat hal-hal imut. Atau mungkin memang semua orang berwajah imut suka hal-hal imut?

"mau turun?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin meimbang nimbang sejenak sebelum menggeleng "tidak, mereka kelihatannya lapar sekali" Kyuhyun bahkan menangkap raut nanti-aku-dimakan dari wajah Sungmin

"mereka makan rumput, Sungmin"

"Saya tau, kok, Tuan Kyuhyun"

"oh ya?" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya dengan raut wajah mengerti yang dibuat-buat "geurom! Kalau tuan mau saya akan menemani tuan Kyuhyun"

"tapi mungkin kalau mereka sangat lapar bisa saja memaka apapun didepannya sih" kata Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh kesamping, melihat salah satu gerombolan domba yang mencari makan

"t-tuan Kyuhyun, tadi kan saja bilang kita tidak usah turun ya kan ya?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendengus geli. Memperhatikan Sungmin yang kembali memotret domba-domba itu dengan bibir yang terpout dalam diam—membuat Pegawai yang sedari tadi diam kembali menjelaskan tentang Cho Farm Stand

.

.

"banyak sekali~" Sungmin memekik tertahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sesekali tangannya bergerak memotret kuda –mereka sudah melewati domba- yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Sepertinya sudah lupa dengan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Perlahan mereka berhenti di istal kuda "karna kita menggilir pelepasan kuda, didalam masih ada kuda yang menunggu. Apa_ Doryronim_ ingin melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan _bunny eyes _yang menggemaskan, jujur saja sedari tadi memang hanya gesture sungmin yang menjadi pandangannya, kertas laporan ditangannya hanya sebuah _pegangan._ Toh, salah satu staf-nya disini juga mengoceh -menjelaskan- sedari tadi

"ya" kata Kyuhyun membuat tubuh sungmin terlonjak sedikit,setelah menunduk kecil namja mungil itu langsung keluar dari kereta mereka.

Mendengus kecil, kyuhyun juga keluar. Didepan pintu, Sungmin sudah menunggu dengan kaki yang digerak-gerakkan

_Dasar bocah_

Mereka masuk dengan langkah santai—sangat santai sampai sungmin merasa kakinya ngilu karna menahan untuk berlari kesana kemari

"apa kita perlu semua foto kuda-kuda ini tuan?" ini adalah kata pertama Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun selama 29 menit mereka terdiam akibat kejahilan Kyuhyun tadi, membuat Kyuhyun seakan tersadar kalau dia memang sedang bekerja. Bodoh, Sungmin saja ingat dia sedang bekerja dan kyuhyun malah menganggap ini hiburan

"tidak, beberapa saja yang secara umum, Sungmin" Kyuhyun ikut memperhatikan sekitar sesekali berhenti, memulai pekerjaannya dengan benar. Kalau yang diluar sudah pasti tak mungkin ada apa-apa tapi yang didalam _kandang_ belum tentu baik-baik saja, kan?

"apa sering ada yang sakit disini?" inipun pertanyaan pertama Kyuhyun pada staf yang sedari tadi menjelaskan ini itu tentang peternakan mereka, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala kuda didepannya

tidak begitu banyak kuda yang dilihatnya, berarti banyak yang ada di belakang, yang dipisahkan karna sakit atau semacamnya "_Ye, doryronim_, karna sedang perubahan musim sedang banyak yang tidak sehat. Tapi karna langsung ditangani sebagian besar tetap bertahan"

"berapa persen?"

"hampir 96% kembali, rata-rata yang tidak selamat usianya 2-4 tahun" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, 4% adalah angka yang besar. Itu berarti sekitar 15 kuda selama masa pancaroba

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengurus tentang peternakan, makhluk hidup memang merepotkan.

Tunggu—

Resort terbarunya juga memiliki istal kuda

"apa selalu seperti itu setiap pancaroba?"

"_Ye Doryronim_, namun angka ini yang paling besar, biasanya bisa sampai 99%"

"Sungmin"

"Ya, Tuan Kyuhyun" Perhatian Sungmin sepenuhnya ada pada Kyuhyun, setelah Kyuhyun banyak bertanya tadi Sungmin langsung memperhatikan _obrolan_ mereka, barangkali kalau dia mengatakan ke yesung ini adalah sesuatu yang janggal dan harus _dihentikan_

"kita ke seoul sekarang"

"Ya, Tuan Kyuhyun"

0o0

**19: 10. 27 Agustus 2011, Mansion Kim**

Kibum memandang Jungmo dengan raut ingin tahu—yang tentu saja orang akan mengatakan tak melihat apa-apa pada ekspresi bocah itu

"_ne_ Seohyunnie, aku akan datang besok, _saranghae_..."

—Tapi Jungmo melihatnya

Kim sulung itu merubah senyum sumringahnya menjadi lebih lembut. Sekali lihat sudah pasti akan ketahuan seberapa sayang Jungmo pada Kibum. Sebenarnya dia menatap seperti itu hampir pada semua orang yang dikenalnya—hal yang selalu dipertanyakan Kibum

Mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama, orang tua yang sama, dan perlakuan yang sama. Tapi kenapa Jungmo terlihat lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengan dirinya

"_waegurae?_"

"Seo _Noona_" kata Kibum membuat Jungmo mengangguk, satu lagi yang membuat mereka tak terlihat seperti saudara sedarah—padahal kalau difikir-fikir, Jungmo ramah seperti ibunya dan dia sedatar ayahnya

"Kibummie mau bertemu Seo _Noona_?" Kibum menggeleng membuat Jungmo menatapnya bingung "kalian bertemu hampir setiap hari, kenapa masih telfon lama sekali?"

"rindu"

"rindu?"

"kalau kita menyukai seseorang, pasti selalu ingin bertemu kan? Seperti Kibummie dan _Hyung_" kata-kata itu membuat Kibum terdiam

_Aku juga ingin bertemu Lee Sungmin..._

"ada orang lain yang Kibummie rindukan juga?"

"..." diam bisa berarti ya dan tidak untuk Kibum, tapi Jungmo itu seperti mentalis-nya Kibum. Meski tak tau apa yang ditanyakan dia tau kalau Kibum ingin bertanya, begitu pula dengan jawaban ya dan tidaknya bocah itu

"Kibummie ku sudah mulai suka-sukaan, eoh?"

"..."

_Apa suka seperti ini?_

"tertarik atau penasaran kejar saja" Kata Jungmo, menumpukan wajahnya di telapak tangan kanan, pembicaraan mereka selalu menarik -menurutnya- tapi sepertinya ini yang paling menarik. Melihat perkembangan _normal_ adiknya adalah sesuatu yang menggembirakan untuknya

"ya?" apalagi saat Kibum mengerjap seperti itu, mungkin orang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi menurutnya itu imut. _Ah Kibummie-ku memang luar biasa..._

"yah, kalau kau sudah mendapatkannya, kau akan tau apa yang kau rasakan, Kibummie sayang..."

Melihat kibum seperti kebingungan Jungmo kembali bersuara "jika hanya pertama kali lihat mungkib hanya penasaran"

_Berarti aku penasaran ya?—_

"kalau beberapa kali masih penasaran mungkin itu tertarik"

_Tertarik?_

_Kalau tertarik apa berarti aku suka—_

"Tuan, Tuan Cho datang berkunjung" salah satu maid keluarga Kim berdiri depan mereka, memang ruangan ini tanpa pintu

_Cho Kyuhyun? Apa Lee Sungmin juga ada?_

Dibelakang Maid itu ada Kyuhyun "Apa aku mengganggu?" Well—ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, tak ada salahnya Kyuhyun sedikit barbasi

"Oh, Kyuhyun-Ah!" Jungmo merangkul Kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa panjang yang tadi diduduki olehnya—dan itu membuat namja yang dibelakang Kyuhyun terlihat oleh Kibum

_Lee Sungmin..._

Bocah itu tersenyum -sangat- tipis melihat Kibum. Kibum tidak menyapa Kyuhyun, kemungkinan Kibum tak suka Kyuhyun membuat lapisan es yang pertama kali Kibum lihat itu kembali menjerat dirinya

Karna bagi Sungmin, tak ada yang lebih berarti daripada Cho Kyuhyun.

_._

_Tertarik atau penasaran_

_Aku tidak peduli lagi_

—_Kibum_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Pertama, Saya sangat minta maaf ini baru dilanjut, dua minggu belakangan tugas kuliah numpuk, ternyata gak sekolah gak universitas kalo udah mau UAS semua tugas berbaris...

Sama kyumin moment, gak tau kenapa saya cuma kepikiran buat itu, agak gak rela ngepublish Kyumin yang disini rasanya agak lemah dibanding linenya Kibum-Jungmo-Kyuhyun-Sungmin, mungkin karna Kibum-Jungmo belum pas perannya jadi saya tegasin disini.

Terima kasih yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite~

Sekarang bales Review ya...

**Minnie-minnie-mine.** Maaf ya udah kebut-kebutan(?) saya malah lama update

**Tika137**. Iya, sesuain latar, cerita itu ada karna mereka dalam satu kalangan –dipaksa ataupun emang begitu adanya- kalau disini mereka memang udah begitu dari sananya bukan ditarik paksa untuk masuk kedalamnya. Kalau dewasa berarti skip tahunnya banyak dong~ udah umurnya jangan ditambahin banyak-banyak, gak papa ya tika~

**Leedidah.** Iya, Kyuhyun punya saingan tuh. Ketertarikan anak bocah, ya begitu-begitu aja. Kaya saat kita melihat sesuatu yang gak biasa dilihat dan itu indah ya berarti suka, yah seperti itu deh. Kan Sungmin boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho, masa gak saya kasih lihat dia ngebunuh kayak gimana?

**Abilhikmah.** Kan dia boneka pembunuh keluarga Cho, jadi harus dapet misi ngebunuh orang...

**Park Heeni.** Dalam keadaan normal anak kecil, apalagi laki-laki hanya mengetahui ini bagus dan tidak. Dalam pandangan Kibum, pandangan Sungmin yang seperti itu bagus jadi dia suka –atau penasaran-. Ada OTP real, yah, jangan minta diabaikan dong, Saya mau lihat juga...

**Reiasia95.** Karna belum ada apa-apa makanya naksir aja. Saya juga kalo liat cowok ganteng naksir-naksir aja, hehe... masalahnya Kyuhyun ada disitu tuh, doa in aja Hankyung gak tau kalo anaknya luluh ama pelayan ya reia~

**Pusycat3.** Hehe, berarti chapter 3 berhasil ya bikin paham. Maaf ya, Updatenya lama banyak tugas soalnya. Tadinya gak mau saya masukin itu adegan tapi pas baca Summarynya pengen ngasih tau gimana cara sungmin _Kerja _sesuai latihan yang dikasih yesung di ch 1

**TiffyTiffanyLee.** Iya ini Update. Tamat kok tamat, tapi kemaren banyak tugas, saya juga bingung sama yang pada pengen minta Kyumin-nya banyak jadi lebih lama lagi^^v. Ya secamam suka, kalo Kyuhyun... gak pake suka aja, kalo orang itu deket Sungmin, dia cemburu. Apa lagi suka suka segala -_-

**Alfiani Vinc.** Ya memang Sungmin itu kan pembunuh ya disini, jadi dia tegas, tapi tegasnya itu berdasarkan anjuran Yesung, selain dari yang diarahin Yesung dia tetep bocah polos yang selalu pengen ngelindungin Kyuhyun

**Wuhan.** Iya ini saya kasih kyumin Moment... tapi gak bisa banyak-banyak. Kyuhyun emang ngasih kepemilikan buat Sungmin tapi dia gak mau ngaku dia luluh sama Sungmin

**Guest137**. Jungmo juga ada, disebut dong ntar jungmonya iri, hihi. Ini Kyumin Moment. Kyu Cuek? Dia berusaha cuek sebenernya, dia gak mau ngaku luluh sama Sungmin

**Keyla6384.** Emang mengadakan pemeran ketiga, serasanya lebih greget si pemeran utama sama yang ketiga aja daripada sama pemeran pertama yang satunya lagi. Disini saya nambahin seperti apapun pemeran ketiga -kibum-, pandangan Sungmin tetep ke Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Semangat~

**One lee umin.** Ini dilanjut, maaf lama update

**Shinjiwoo920202.** Iya, kan dilatih terus jadinya dia fokus kalo udah pengen ngebunuh orang. Naksir kok naksir. Pas umur 9 tahun Jiwoo pernah naksir orang juga gak? Ya naksirnya seperti itu kira-kira

**Ati****q****ah elfpumpkin.** Ya kan sesuai judulnya. Kalo udah 20 tahunan bukan baby lagi deh, iya ini dilanjut~

**Ryesungminkyu****18.** Yah, saya padahal mau bilang Kibum naksir sungmin *pout* Kyuhyun juga wajar kok~ kan Sungmin boneka pembunuh masa gak ngebunuh orang?

PS: saya belain Kyuhyun karna saya lebih suka Kyuhyun, anggep aja emang wajar ya~ puingpuing~

**Adekyuminjoyer. **Iya dong, Sungmin kan keren~ yah udah suka, Ade takut dong... ini dilanjut~

**Wullancholee.** Iya tuh marahin yesung aja yang bikin Sungmin suka pistol. Ini update, makasih udah nunggu...


End file.
